Claws of Power
Alliances ThunderClan Leader: Foreststar; a courageous golden tom with amber eyes Deputy: Leafheart; a dutiful gray tabby tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Reedfall; a brown tom with yellow eyes and white paws; Crowpaw; an overexcited young tom with blue eyes and a black pelt Warriors: Silentwind; a wintry white she-cat with angelic blue eyes; Adder; an orange-brown tom whom used to be a rouge, but would not take the name of a warrior; Fallenclaw; a yellow she-cat with amber eyes and a missing claw; Shadowfang; a dark gray tom with blue eyes and unusually extra-sharp teeth; Quicksilver; a silvery tom with amber eyes, whom is just about as fast as a WindClan cat; Poisonwing; a gray-purple she-cat with violet eyes and a strangely violet tailtip Apprentices: Airpaw; a light gray tom with swirls of white in his fur and green eyes (Mentor: Foreststar); Sirenpaw; a quiet black she-cat with white paws and underbelly, whom has one violet eye, and one green eye (Mentor: Quicksilver); Dewpaw; an orange tabby she-cat with white paws, white underbelly, and a white muzzle, and also has green eyes (Mentor: Shadowfang); Violetpaw; a gray she-cat with dark purple eyes and black paws (Mentor: Adder) Queens: Wildsong; a white she-cat with auburn eyes and golden paws (Kits: Nightkit, Coldkit, and Heatherkit) (Mate: Quicksilver) Kits: Nightkit; a shy, rocky-gray tom-kit with blue eyes; Coldkit; a white tom-kit with auburn eyes; Heatherkit; a golden she-kit with auburn eyes Elders: Darksong; a black she-cat with green eyes WindClan Leader: Swiftstar; a gray she-cat with strange silvery eyes Deputy: Shadowrunner; a white tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Amberheart; a brownish-orange tom with violet eyes Warriors: Blazeclaw; a feisty orange she-cat with violet eyes and a hunger for danger; Roetail; a pale gray tom with green eyes; Burnheart; a brown she-cat with amber eyes; Frostfall; a pale gray-blue she-cat with green eyes; Darkwing; a black she-cat with clouded gray eyes, whom is blind Apprentices: Featherpaw; a tedious gray she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Poppyclaw; a sunset-orange she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Expecting) (Mate: Shadowrunner) Kits: Elders: Clawedtail; a yellow she-cat with amber eyes and tufts of fur missing from her tail; Iris; a gray-purple she-cat with blue eyes, whom was originally a loner RiverClan Leader: Snakestar; a black tom with gold diamond patterns running from his muzzle to tailtip and has green eyes Deputy: Gorgefeather; a short-tempered tom with blue eyes and brick-red fur Medicine Cat: Lilacwind; a gray she-cat with violet eyes; Thornpaw; a darkish-gray tom with amber eyes Warriors: Puddletail; a gray tom with blue eyes; Goldenheart; a golden tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, and underbelly, and green eyes; Shatterclaw; a white she-cat with violet eyes; Starfall; a gray tom with white splotches, underbelly, tailtip, and paws, and has blue eyes; Speedfoot; a sarcastic yellow tabby tom with long legs and green eyes; Coldheart; a snappy gray tabby tyom with white paws, muzzle, and underbelly, along with yellow eyes; Hareclaw; a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes; Morningtail; a sunset-gold tom with yellow eyes Apprentices: Littlepaw; a gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mentor: Shatterclaw); Raypaw; an adventurous yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mentor: Speedfoot); Yellowpaw; a grayish-yellow tom with yellow eyes (Menter: Coldheart) Queens: Kits: Elders: Whisperingwind; a black tom with green eyes; Warmheart; a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes ShadowClan Leader: Venomstar; a kind gray she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Mournedclaw; a black she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Bramblebush; a pale brown tom with green eyes Warriors: Loudtail; a gray tom with orange eyes; Witheredclaw; a black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes; Blacksight; a rocky-gray tom with blue eyes; Darkmoon; a very dark-gray she-cat with maroon eyes; Heatheringfur; a pale gray-blue she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Maroonpaw; a maroonish colored tom with silvery eyes (Mentor: Heatheringfur); Widowpaw; a black she-cat with blue eyes and a puffy tailtip (Mentor: Darkmoon) Queens: Kits: Elders: Moontail; a white she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside the Clans Chirp; a yellow she-cat with green eyes, whom is a kittypet Prologue Foreststar padded along the boundary line. He was surprised when Airpaw poked his head out from behind a tree. "Airpaw," Foreststar said. "Yes?" the apprentice asked. "What are you doing here?" his mentor replied. Airpaw shrugged. "Silentwind needs you," he said. Category:Fanfiction